philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TV5 mounts first quarter storm
In what has already become its traditional premium type presentation, TV5 launched its new programs for the year that consisted of seryes, game and comedy shows, reality shows, and News & Public Affairs programs at the NBC Tent last week. The top brass were present from its president, lawyer Ray Espinosa and EVP Bobby Barreiro, plus many of the actors and hosts although we missed a whole lot like News head Luchi Cruz-Valdes, Amy Perez, Tintin Bersola, Richard Gomez, Joey de Leon, Gina Alajar, Lourd de Veyra, Cherie Mercado and Michael de Mesa. Am glad, however, to find Chiqui Roa-Puno, Alice Dixson, Paolo Bediones, Tessa Prieto-Valdes, Gelli de Belen, Shalani Soledad-Romulo, Arnell Ignacio and Martin Andanar present. The press awaited David Archuleta whose teleserye ''is currently being plugged to death. Popstar Princess Sarah Geronimo whose 30-minute Viva teen telemagazine-drama series 'Popstar TV' airs weekdays 4:30 to 5:00 p.m. Of course, we expect the official welcome of the Megastar Sharon Cuneta into the 'Kapatid network', which will be given another ''bongga treatment sometime in March. New shows introduced were primetime classic teleserye remake Valiente and David’s Nandito Ako; the afternoon dramaseryes of a cat-like person in Felina and the tearjerker Isang Dakot na Luha'; and the ''komikserye '''Kapitan Awesome. There are game shows galore this month, with Alex Gonzaga and Chris Tiu’s Toink! Sino Ang Tama given a comic twist (Sundays, 11:30 a.m.); Biggest Game Show in the World Asia hosted by Richard Gomez and Joey de Leon where 30 Pinoys battle those from Thailand, Vietnam and Indonesia, among them, Mark Manicad, Alizon Andres, Linda Persson, Via Antonio, Cassie Umali and Lucky Mercado (Sundays, 9 p.m.); and in March, the first-ever noontime show Game ‘N Go, hosted by Edu Manzano, Pretty Trizsa, Shalani, Arnell, Gelli plus Wendy Valdez and Tuesday Vargas. Reality shows will fill up the entire 2012 calendar starting with Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Philippines hosted by Paolo Bediones with Tessa and Divine Lee providing home renovations to the less fortunate within seven days; Dancing Nation ''(hosted by Lucy Torres-Gomez we hope this doesn’t replace the original Talentadong Pinoy anymore); '''Kanta Pilipinas nationwide search for singers (hosted by the new TV5 Kapatid singers Lea Salonga); '''''The Amazing Race Philippines; and Temptation Island: Dare to Win (hosted by the newest TV5 Kapatid stars Derek Ramsay) inspired by the ’80s movie Temptation Island'.'' Finally, we have the News & Public Affairs’ continuous improvements on its already impressive line-up. We get our update from the super busy, super pogi'' Martin Andanar who has never failed to amaze us. From GMA, which he always acknowledges, Martin got his feet wet on radio and TV shows of Channel 5 and in 2004, he tied (for his work in '''''The Big News) with Julius Babao (TV Patrol) for Best Male Newscaster. Today, he is known as the face of Aksyon TV News & General-Entertainment airing on UHF Channel 41; co-hosts Good Morning Club ''(formerly named ''Sapul sa Singko) where he hosts the new Tatay Kong Pogi Segment; hosts Tuesdays ''(Tuesdays, 8:00 to 8:30 p.m.), his original concept; is part of ''Insider (Fridays, 4:30 to 5:00 p.m., Thursdays, 11:30 p.m. to 12:00 midnight) reporting with rotating hosts from the field weekly. Latest news is that TV5 and Aksyon TV International are now in Guam after a successful launch in the Middle East last year. The international coverage brings such shows as ''Wil Time Big Time, Face to Face, Babaeng Hampaslupa, Juicy!, Talentadong Pinoy, Wow Mali,'' with many more to follow. Meanwhile, Aksyon TV International vows to bring Filipinos quality news, information and public service through its top-rated News5 programs. We look forward to the next launch!